Homeward Bound
by Amatarasu
Summary: Drizzt's son is separated during a bandit attack & fell into a river. He was saved however by his father's arch-nemesis Artemis. Will he take out his vengeance on the boy or will he help him come home?
1. Seperation

Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews for my first story! I'll try and make this story's chapters just a tad bit longer if I can, also note I'm also working on a Warcraft story so I'll try and work on both simultaneously but I'll update as fast as I can ^^ enjoy Drizzt's little family! The towns and a few characters are those that I made up while everything else belongs to R.A. Salvatore and WotC. P.S. if you know any actual towns that ARE on the western coast on Faerun please let me know :) coming up with a name for drizzt's sons was so hard i had to use a drow name generator and those names was the most appealing to me. Be warn I'm not that good at writing up childrens' dialogues _

Chapter 1: Separation

The sunrise painted the skies with beautiful auburn and golden streaks as Drizzt and Catti-brie drank the image of the beautiful morning. Six years have passed since her resurrection of the balor but now everything was right. Catti-brie is young again, thus the two have another good several decades to spend with each other and Drizzt wasn't planning on wasting one second of it. The two have settled down on the outskirts of a small, quiet village of Valonbar on the western coast of Faerun as the town have accepted the famous ranger and his family into the village and even made him have a seat on the village council. It was more than Drizzt could ask for and he haven't been this happy before now he has gotten everything he wanted: a home and a family which he has vow to protect with his life.

"Suren the babes be up now, best I go and make breakfast," Catti-brie giggle and got up but Drizzt yanks her back down and kisses her.

"You weren't going to leave me without giving this now were you?" Drizzt's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Oh I be thinkin I was."

"Defiant woman!" Drizzt tease her, "I shall 'punish' you for incurring the wrath of a drow!" Drizzt pounces on her and pins her to the ground, tickling her relentlessly, her laughter echo around them.

"I yield, I yield!" She begs and Drizzt pulls her up and kisses her again then walk together arm and arm to their comfy home. They enter their snug little house to hear the complaining of their children romping around a poor Guenwyhvar, it look like her ears were about to bleed from all the commotion the twins were causing.

"Dad! Kal won't let me play with Guen!" Keloraun complained.

"You had her first! It's my turn!" Kalanfein shouted back at his twin half-drow brother.

"I didn't get to play with her at all!"

With a sigh, Drizzt went behind the twins' back and yanks them off of panther by the collars of their shirts. "You boys keep on fighting like this and I won't let either of you play with Guen, understood?" he said with a stern voice. After giving the twins the stare of seriousness, they looked away with shame, knowing their father meant every word.

"Sorry Kal."

"Sorry Kel."

The twins mutter the apology but it was enough to satisfy Drizzt. He smiles and gently pat the twins on their heads, their hair was almost as white as their father's but one could see the slight tinge of auburn in them. They also had their father's lavender eyes and with dark skin, not as quite as their father's, but dark nonetheless.

The twins turn to hug their father, "Sorry dad."

They always amaze the drow ranger as they say in union, as if they were one being instead of two. Sometimes the twins could act so accordingly to one another as if they were connected, could feel each other's emotion; if one twin learns something new, the other would pick it up almost immediately. It was almost impossible, as if they share a unique bond that only they could know. Drizzt was nonetheless proud of his sons.

Catti-brie giggle, she loves watching Drizzt handle the children so well with care. The twins turn around to hug their mother as she kneels down to their height. "That's me good boys now."

"Papa, mama!" came a cry from upstairs. Everybody turn to see the Lyra, the youngest and their only daughter, walking down the stairs with a doll in her arms.

Drizzt couldn't help but smile, Lyra was a perfect mirror image of Catti-brie, just with a duskier complexion and slightly pointed ears.

"Why don't ye go to the living room with Guen while yer father and I make breakfast? Don't ye play too rough with Guen now." Catti-brie giggle as they watch their children squeal, tailing behind Guen into the other room like puppies. Drizzt strode to her side and kisses her as they go and prepare breakfast together.

* * *

Later that day.

"Sir, there's been reports of bandits roaming around the northern borders of the forest," one man told his claim to the council.

The council elder grimace, "Why would they be so close to here?"

"I have not the slightest idea as to why but I dare say we have to act soon."

There was murmurs of agreement in the chamber, none wouldn't like to have an enemy this close to home. The council leader Johnanton turn towards his right to Drizzt who is the village's chief leader of security. "What do you make of this Drizzt?"

"I will take some of my men to the north and rout out the bandits if they're there." Drizzt looks behind him to see his second-in-command Jeral, a young human man who has capable skills that Drizzt highly admires and trust. "Tell them to meet me at the bridge in two hours."

"Yes Ranger Do'urden, I'll make haste."

Jeral leaves the room with others applauding the drow. "Ah Drizzt, always the most steadfast of us all. If there's anything more you need of us just say the word. We are all in your debt as always," Johnanton chuckles as the room soon follows him.

"How does your family fare?" Councilman Elon ask, another man who Drizzt respects highly.

"Ah, the little ones are growing up so fast. Too fast in my opinion."

Chuckles of agreement follow as they continue to discuss other activities that concern the welfare and protection of the village. An hour and a half later Drizzt was back at home making preparations for the patrol he was about to lead. He will do everything he can to make sure no bandits or monster come within the vicinity of the village and endanger everybody and his family.

"Take care Drizzt," she kisses him.

"You know I will."

They decided not to tell the children for they didn't want them to worry for their father. Drizzt takes another glance at his boys and daughter and with that he left to meet the men.

* * *

Around thirty men were assemble at the bridge, all finely train by the legend himself, although no where near as good as the legend himself, but very good figthers.

"They're here as you requested, I didn't want to thin our village's protect too much so I order for the most skilled."

"Always decisive Jeral," Drizzt muse, the young man couldn't help but smile that he earn the ranger's commendation.

"There are a few on their way however."

"We'll give them ten more minutes before moving out. I want to deal with the bandits as soon as possible."

* * *

"I think I left my ball back in the woods," Kal said with concern after he spent a good ten minutes looking for the ball so he could play with his brother and sister.

Yesterday, the siblings were playing until their mother had call them in for dinner and completely abandon the ball behind.

"Momma, can we go outside for our ball?" Kel ask his mother who was tending to the dishes.

"Ye may, m'dear boys, don't stray too far now."

"We won't momma!" the children yell out to their mother as they rush outside to find their ball so they can resume their game. After some time of searching, they found the ball between a hole in the stump within the thicket and begun playing their game of tossing. They were of course gentle with their sister and tosses the ball to her as light as possible.

Keloraun accidently tosses the ball a little too hard and slightly made Kalanfien go off balance. The older twin glares at him, "Why you do that?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Not believing his brother, Kal throws the ball as hard as he could, knocking his brother down. Kel got up and throws the ball back and soon it became a game of pride between the twins, who can knock the other one down or miss the ball.

"Stop this!" Lyra pleaded her brothers but they didn't hear her, they were focus on their competition. "I'm telling mommy!" she runs back towards the house.

"Lyra wait!" Kel call out but then the ball hits him squarely into the face and he falls back.

Kal saw his brother's face turn a little red from the force of the ball and feels ashamed, "Kel I'm sorry!"

"Get away from me!" Kel threw the ball with all his might into the distance and bounces off into the distance and runs back home after his sister.

Kal was about to go follow his brother and apologize until he considered the ball, he didn't want him and his siblings to lose it again if they decide to play again later. He spun on his heels and turns to the direction where his brother threw the ball. Going through the thicket he finds the ball.

As he picks it up, he sees a group of men on the other side of the bridge. Squinting his eyes, he could see his father! But why was he on that side of the ravine? His curiosity getting the best of him, he goes across the bridge.

"Dad!" Kal cried.

The group turn to where the little half-drow was calling from. Drizzt was surprise but pleasantly so but still didn't dismiss his concern they his boy was this dangerously close to the troubling situation. "What are you doing here Kal?"

"We were playing catch but Kel threw the ball too hard so I went to go get it and I saw you!" it was the truth but not the whole truth, he wasn't quite ready to tell his father what happen between him and his brother.

Drizzt and the men let out a hearty laugh, the half-drow was full of amusement and energy it brought delight to them even though they knew there were about to go fight some bandits.

"Kal, I know you want to see your father, but go back home to your mother before-"

An arrow whizzes by his head.

Drizzt turns around to the bandits coming out of the bushes. "Form a line! Don't let them get through!" Drizzt shouted to the men as they fall into formation, archers in the back whilst the melee-combatants use their shields to block the incoming missiles as they gain footing against the approaching bandits.

"Kal! Get out of here!"

The little half-drow did as his father told him and scrams across the bridge. However, flaming arrows fill the air and one of them caught on the bridge, setting it ablaze.

"Drizzt, look!" Jeral cried out, pointing to the bridge. He wanted to go and help the child but then a bandit tries to swipe him across the neck, luckily Jeral's reflexes save him, he ducks below and jabs his sword up through the man's jaw and out of his skull. Another soon clash with the young man.

To Drizzt's horror, somehow the bridge was burning faster than it should be able to and Kal was no where near the other end. The wood and rope were ablaze and soon nothing was keeping the little boy above the rushing waters below.

"DADDY!" Kal screamed for his father as he plunges into the river.

"KAL!" Drizzt ignored the bandits, ignored his men, and jumps into the river after his son.

"Drizzt!" Jeral cried out to the drow but it was too late, he joined his son. He groans in frustration and continues leading the attack against the marauding bandits.

* * *

Kel shivered, he was cold despite the warmth of the summer.

"Kel what's wrong?" Catti-brie ask her son as she brings some biscuits to her son and daughter. She knew Kal would be back at any moment after he retrieves the ball and she would chastise the brothers for treating each other so poorly. The human woman notices her son was shivering and he some reason was sweating, it was hot but it wasn't _that_ hot.

"Mom..." Kel stare up to his mother with absolute terror in his eyes. It brought fear to Catti-brie.

"Kel?" her voice was quivering.

"Kal's in danger!" his voice was rasp with coldness he was unable to explain.

Catti-brie drop the plate of biscuits.

* * *

"DADDY!" Kal could hardly keep his head above the water as the currents pulls him faster and faster.

"Hand on Kal I'm coming!" Drizzt swim with all his might, pushing his arms to the limit to reach his son. But the currents were too strong, stretching out the distance between the drow and his son. He could he let down his guard like that? Drizzt knew there were bandits lurking so close to home and yet he let his guard down and now his son is in peril.

Just then, Kal no longer had the strength to keep himself above the water and his head sunk into the rapids.

"NO!" the savage part of him was coming out of him, he needed it all the strength he could muster.

Up ahead, the river was split into two.

Terror grip Drizzt, no longer able to see his son, he wasn't sure which way to take. Groaning, he decided to take the one to the left.

He however didn't know his son was drifting off into the right one, barely clinging onto life.


	2. Sold

ugh I'm having a hard time determining which tenses to use but I'm happy you guys like it nonetheless. As for the twins names, I was going to name them Zaknafein and Montolio but I think I remember reading another story about Drizzt having twins (can't remember the name of the story) with those names so I didn't want to use them and besides I kinda got tired of everyone naming Drizzt's first son Zaknafein (i know it's a good name to use but after seeing everyone else use it I just wanted to be a tad bit different) so I decided to go with Kalanfein and Keloraun. Girls are a bit easier to name imo hehe. And now I remember Auckney, been a while since i read Spine of the World (not one of my favorites) and I think i must've skip it while reading gauntlgrym. Thanks for that info though! ^^ You guys won't see Artemis Entreri just yet ;3

Chapter 2: Sold

Somehow, against all impossible odds. The little half-drow survived.

The rushing waters have come to a calm and the boy was gently pushed to shore. Kalanfein was too exhausted to see where he was but he knew he was on solid ground now. He decided once he had his rest he would follow the river upstream and back home.

However he didn't realize the dangers of hypothermia, despite the warmth of the sun, his clothes were drenched with the cold waters and weren't drying fast enough. The little boy was simply too tired to do anything and dozes off into sleep.

"Quiet down there!" the slave-master whips one of the unfortunate people inside the iron cage as they march towards the next city to be sold. The guards paid little heed to the filthy conditions they were in and continued to taunt the people within the cages. The slave-master was please with his newest catch, he had caught some exotic wood elves and orcs and were kept healthy since they would fetch high prices on the market. Human slaves however were expendable and were treated with trash and kept in unsanitary conditions although the females were being used as toys by the guards. His overseer would be please with the man and maybe he'll get the promotion he's been looking forward to for the last four months.

"Hey boss! I think there's something by the river." One of the guards called out and pointed to the left.

The slave-master squinted his eyes, all he could make out was a black little figure. "Go there and see what it is Nat."

He nodded and rode to the riverbank where the thing was and nearly gasped aloud after closer inspection. "Boss! It's a little drow!"

_A drow_? _Here_? That's impossible, why would a drow be up here? But if it is a drow, the slave-master could imagine the high prices people would bargain for on this one catch. "Bring it here!"

The guard picks up the boy and brings it to his master. The slave-master and guards scrutinize the boys with surprise but ambitious eyes.

"It's a half-drow!" one of them pointed to the ears which were slightly pointed.

"And his skin is a bit paler than usual drow."

The slave-master sighed just a tiny bit, he was hoping this would've been a full-bloodied drow. But a half-drow would sell just as high as well. "Clean him up and feed him. I want him to be as healthy as a horse when we get to the city."

The guards nodded and proceeded with tending to the boy as they march to the slave-market.

* * *

The river that Drizzt took came to a dead end within a small but peaceful valley. After spending nearly a whole day searching the river, the drow lets out a roar of frustration, his boy must've went to the right one instead.

He would not give up, he will find his son and bring him home to his family. Luckily there was an inn nearby and he used it to send word to Catti-brie and the village, that he would not come back home until he has his son back in his arms. Drizzt notice how tired he was and paid for the night at the inn, he needed his rest for tomorrow for when he searches the other river for his son. He prayed to Mielikki to watch over him until he gets there.

* * *

"...Ugnh..." Kal moaned and rubbed his eyes and stretches. He felt he was on a soft and luscious bed and pillow and snaps up. The little boy was confused, how did he get here?

"Awake are you?" he heard a rumbling voice coming from the other side of the room. Kalanfein saw a big pompous man cover with jewelry and a big red coat. "You had quite a ride down those rapids I see."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kal asked.

"Well...let's just say I'm gonna give you a new home very soon." He gave the boy a savage smirk and cold terror soon filled the half-drow.

"I don't want a new home! I want to go back home to my family!"

"Well too late for you now, the auctions would be starting soon." He snaps his fingers and the guards yanks the boy from the bed while he frantically tried to find a way out of this terrible place.

* * *

"Momma..." Kel murmur, fear took hold of the boy.

Catti-brie scoops up the boy into her arms, "Kel?" she received Drizzt's letter not too long ago and she felt like she was going to break down. She dearly hoped that Drizzt would find her other child but to no avail. Catti-brie, Lyra, and Keloraun spent the whole day cuddling each other in the master's bedroom to bring each other comfort, that their father and brother would come home soon. The human woman just only realized how close Keloraun and Kalanfein had been, when the elder twin fell into the river, the younger could feel what the other was feeling. She recall her boy being covered with sweat and shivering from the cold as it was exactly what Kal was experiencing, being washed down the river. She desperately hope whatever Kel was feeling would shed some light as to how their brother was going and did not doubt his feelings one bit.

"He's scared...somebody took him and...I think they're gonna do something terrible to him..." he started to cry.

"Who take Kal!" Lyra cried out demanding from her brother and joined him with tears, she too wanted to know what happen to her big brother.

"I don't know! I don't know! But somebody has Kal and he's scared!"

Terror filled Catti-brie, who knows what this person was planning to do to her son and instantly went downstairs to send a message to Drizzt that their boy is in now a more dangerous situation.

* * *

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Kal squirm within the guards' grasp.

One of them smacks the half-drow across the head, "Silence whelp." They drag the boy across the stone corridor and came upon two large wooden doors. The guards gave the boy one last evil grin and pushes the doors open. "Your fate will be decided here son. Best you be a good boy now."

It was a large chamber filled with roaring people of all kinds. He was drag into a cage to join the other prisoners that were about to be sold into slavery.

The pompous man he had met earlier walked onto the podium, "Thank you all for coming, for tonight we got some exotic catches for you all!" He snaps his fingers, "Bring out the first one!"

The guards open the cages and brings out a young man covered with bruises and scars and pulls him onto the stage, "This one is a gladiator! He will do fine for the upcoming tournaments in the next month!" he announced and people began to bid on the poor man.

Hours passed by, the most dreaded waiting in the half-drow's life. He sat in the corner of the cage and cried, how could he be so mean to his brother. Kal suppose this is punishment for being rude to him and vow to be nicer to him...if they ever do meet again. He wanted his mother's and father's gentle arms again and to hear his laughing siblings. How could he be so selfish.

A human woman and wood elf woman notices the crying boy and went to his side. "Hey there..." the human girl said.

Kal's eyes shot up to see the sympathy gazes of the wood elf and human women. He couldn't believe that random strangers would try and comfort him.

"How old are you?" the wood elf asked.

The half-drow tried to stop crying, "I'm-I'm six years old..."

"What a big man you are!" the human woman squeal and the elf murmur in agreement. She sat down criss-cross by him and took him into her arms while the elf follows suit. "How did you get here?"

"I fell into a river...than I woke up here..."

The elf and human look to each other, this boy has a family that is worried sick. They thought he was an orphan but that was not the case, they could see the mirth hidden within the boy and saw no scars of violence. This boy must have had a loving parents, a human and a drow. They chuckle, few drow have escape to the surface and found a peaceful life and possible this boy's parent did find that.

The wood elf notice however that the boy had purple eyes and recalls a story about a famous purple-eyed drow that lived on the surface, "My dear...who are you?"

Kal saw no other reason why he couldn't tell these women who he is, they were the only ones trying to soothe him and bring him comfort despite the situation. "...I'm Kalanfein Do'urden and my daddy is Drizzt Do'urden."

Their eyes widen so much Kal could've sworn they would fall out of their sockets. They weren't the only ones who were surprise, the others in the cage whirl their heads in shock.

It's the son of the legendary Drizzt Do'urden!

They couldn't believe it but now the others turn to inspect the boy and no doubt it is indeed the ranger's son. Even after a century since his exploit to the surface, the drow ranger was known to everyone and his tales would not be so easily forgotten.

"By the gods!" one man shouted. The others were now crowding the boy to just even get a glimpse of the son of the legend.

"My boy, you shouldn't be here at all," another wood elf said and murmurs of agreement followed. A few of them even let out a hearty chuckle. These poor people who were bidding and selling had no idea who they have got in their hands. The famous Drizzt Do'urden would be coming for him soon and they felt sorry for the unfortunate people that would soon be cut down for even laying a finger on his son for everybody knows Drizzt's prowess and not someone to trifle with.

"We can't let him be sold!" the human girl cradling the half-drow shouted.

"How though? We're all trapped."

"And we can't certainly wait for his father to come and rescue us all."

"What if we all pretend to be sick? People certainly don't want to buy unhealthy products and once they escorted us out we can start a riot or something."

It was a dangerous choice, even if they were escorted out, how could they fight back the guards? They had no weapons to defend themselves and only a handful were actual fighters; but it seems like there was no choice. Everyone started to cough and gag, one somehow even manage to throw up as the human woman cradling Kal covered his eyes. Soon everyone collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, hey, what's going on there!" the pompous man shouted.

One of the guards inspects the cell and nearly vomits himself from the stench. "Sir I think they caught something contagious!"

He lets out a groan of frustration, even the man who bought the gladiator demanded a refund. "Put them all back and find some healers!" he ordered.

The guards were a bit shaky for they didn't want to catch whatever got the slaves and escorted them to the dungeons. However half-way through their destination, the man who was refunded put his chains around the neck of one guard and chokes him. One wood elf kicked a guard in the groin and used the spear to cut the ropes.

"It was all a set up! Warn the-!" a javelin went through his neck, blood spluttering out.

The guards were foolish enough to let only ten of them escort thirty slaves and were easily defeated by the fighters. The ones who got their bindings cut loose began to do the same for the others and now were moving towards the back of the building hoping to find either an armory or a way out. Servant girls were screaming at the sight of the runaway slaves but were knocked unconscious by the people so they couldn't warn the entire slave-market.

They however found the later, they were a bit surprised that the door wasn't guarded. They were thankful nonetheless and scattered out into the open night.

The wood elf and human woman held onto Kal and ran west. "Do you know where you live?"

"Valonbar," he was gasping, not because he was tired but he never witness such brutality in his life.

"Do you know where that is elf?" the human girl asked as they ran.

"I'm not sure either. Wait did you say you fell down a river?"

"I did."

"Okay, the river is half a day west of here. Maybe if we followed it he can return home."

The half-drow's spirit was rising. He couldn't believe that two random strangers would risk their life to save him. Kalanfein began to cry for the kindness they gave him. "May I know your names please?"

They smile, the human girl answered first. "Miranda."

"Aevani here."

They heard barking in the distance. Hunting dogs! Why would they follow them instead of following the other escapees? Of course, they want the half-drow! With grim determination, the wood elf and human girl ran with all their might.

However an arrow hits the back of the wood elf.

"No!" Miranda and Kalanfein cried out. They were soon surrounded by armored horses. Miranda let out a angry sob, that she couldn't save Aevani and Kalanfein. The soldiers grabs the boy from her grasp.

One of them lifts up her head, places a knife to her throat and slices her neck.

"NO!" the half-drow cried out, watching as she fell down.

"That'll teach you boy not to cross us," the one in gleaming armor looked like the captain punches the boy hard as the others laughed.

Anger was fuming inside the boy, angry at the guards for taking the life of innocents with such pleasure, angry at himself for his stupidity, angry at himself that he couldn't do anything but watch the people who showed him kindness died a senseless death. All he wanted to do now was to tear out the throats of all these laughing guards but he wasn't strong enough to do anything.

"Take him back, the boss should be please that we have at least caught this one back."

* * *

"Sorry for the...disruptions...ladies and gentlemen but we have only one of our prizes back here tonight and well, heh, we were going to save him for last. However now we have made a few changes, get ready to place your bids! Bring out the boy!"

They brought out the little half-drow in shackles. The crowd gasped, they weren't believing what they were seeing before them. A half-drow! They weren't even going to wait for the man to describe what the boy could do.

"Two thousand gold!" one man immediately shouted.

"Five thousand!" a lady shouted.

This went on for the nearly the whole evening. Prices were soaring through the roof, the overseer was please at how much this little half-breed was fetching and he might even redesign the whole town and hire a whole mercenary band from even the underdark! Finally it was settle for at fifty-five thousand gold for Baroness Sharlene Ravenlocke. After the arrangements were made, Kalanfein was brought forth to the baroness.

She was beautiful, slim creamy body, luscious ruby lips, dark brown eyes that were almost black and ebon hair that ran down half-way her back in curls. Even for a child, Kalanfein saw the coldness in her eyes and this lady was heartless from what he could see.

Hands reached down to lift the boy and meet her cold gaze that could've petrified him. She gave him a savage smirk that brought a cold dread down the half-drow's spine.

"He's a handsome one alright. I'm sure he'll do marvelous things at my manor." Her voice was melodic and shrill at the same time, the boy felt blood draining from his face

He found himself in a marvelous chariot with the baroness herself grinning savagely at him. Kal couldn't find the strength to cry, so scared he was of this beautiful lady, it was if she was a drow female trap in a human's body.

"Do not worry..._yet_...my dear boy..."


	3. Chance

omg im so sorry this took so long guys i had a major case of writers block x.x and also my computer broke while i was moving so that also created complications lol but without further ado heres chapter 3 and ill try and work faster on updating

Chapter 3: Chance

"So do you want me to kill this woman for you?" the man inquired.

"Yes, the Baroness has been nothing but a thorn in my side. I need you to make sure she doesn't bother me anymore."

"As you say, I'll get to her as soon as possible."

* * *

As they approached the manor, the boy could feel nothing but chills and absolute dread. Seeing the young half-drow shiver with fear, the baroness gave him a savage smirk.

"Do you like it? I thought it might fit the tastes of drow since they love dark things," she said coolly.

He didn't like it at all, he wanted to be home in the large cottage his family lived it; it was warm and welcoming, not bringing fear to even skittish of people, of course it also housed one of Faerun's deadliest warriors.

Not getting any response of how beautiful her home is, she slaps the boy. "You should be grateful that I got you first or would you rather enjoy being a plaything for those other savages at the auction?"

Kal wasn't sure what she meant by that but nonetheless shivered. She was right, he recalled the looks of those people with hunger in their eyes, shaking him to the core...

They stopped in front of the manor and gestured to the boy to follow her inside. He was surprised, the inside of the manor was fit for those of a king. Polished furniture and lush, luxurious rugs and tapestries dotted the hallways of the majestic home. But everything in the home was very dark and gloomy, as if there was a funeral going on but there was nothing. The baroness led him to the slave quarters; it was kept modestly much to the half-drow's surprise, he'd expected to be treated to the dungeons. His bed is nothing more than hay with blankets on top of it, he wanted to complain but kept his mouth shut. He did not wanted to incur the baroness' wrath.

"This is to be your room, I'll send Ken to you to suit you up and report to my chambers in the hour." She slams the door shut, leaving him alone and cold in the darkness as he hugs his knees and wept.

* * *

Drizzt knelt along the riverbank, there was still a very light, if barely, impression on the dirt of someone laying here before and it could be no doubt his son. He glanced up ahead to see footprints of a large person. An unpleasant lurch hit his stomach hard, the morning he got Catti-brie word saying that someone has their son; he desperately hoped not but it was proved to be true. There is a city not too far to the east who is known for slaves... Drizzt got on his horse and urged it to go as fast as it could go, hoping to reach his son in time before he was sold to a terrible and evil master.

* * *

He scrubbed the floor with all his might, trying to polish the floor enough so that he could see his own reflection. The half-drow have been doing this for the last three hours trying to make the kitchen and hallways sparkling clean. Overseers and servants laughed at the poor half-breed, one of them even dumped leftovers on the floor so the little one could start all over again. He wanted to cry but knew he would be beaten if he did. For some reason however, he felt warm inside despite the circumstances he was thrust in. He felt that his brother was warm and safe, no doubt in the gentle arms of their mother and playing with their little sister. Kal could also feel his brother anguish over his loss, oh how he wanted to go to his family and comfort them!

"Wash this again, you forgot this," the fat chef demanded as he pointed to a faint smudge on the gleaming dish.

"Yes sir..." he took the dish and lightly rub the cloth on it.

"I can't see the shine in it you little rat!" he smacks the child, knocking him to the floor and drops the plate it shattered into large pieces.

"Look at what you did!" one of the cooks cried out, accusing the poor child.

Tears started to stream down the child's eyes, it wasn't his fault! How could they blame him for this when they saw it clearly that the man made him drop it? The half-drow felt desperation crawling up his throat, he knew he was going to be punished but yet he cried "I wanna go home! Please!" he begged.

He received a vicious slap. "This is your home now, trash. Pick this up now!"

Kal whimpered and obediently put the broken pieces in his ragged shirt as have the entire kitchen laugh at his misery. The half-drow prayed his father would be here soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

* * *

The hooded man was hanging from the ceiling, observing the people scurrying around the large mansion. He spotted a magnificent door atop of the grand hallway and could only assume that's the baroness' chambers. Once the activities in the main hallway has ceased for the moment, he lowered himself from the ceiling and stealthily made his way towards the door with his blade ready to take the wretch's head.

* * *

"Come here and polish this vase," she ordered. Kal walked, or more like dragged himself, to the vase in question and began to polish it.

"You know you got good hands my boy," she commented without any display of emotion in it. Despite those words coming from a horrible woman as her, the little half-drow couldn't help but smile to him, those were the kindest words he heard all day but he made sure she couldn't see his smile.

"Fetch my robes and prepare my bath," she demanded once he was done polishing, Kal proceeded with haste to the washroom in the back as the baroness turned around to check her reflection. Abruptly the door swung open, nearly causing the woman to fall off her cushion chair.

"Who are you!" she screamed, eyes wide with apparent terror. Judging by his garments, he is an assassin nonetheless after her. How did he manage to sneak by the security of her mansion?

A grin formed on his face as he pulled off his hood, "Sorry to disturb you milady but I'm here to kill you," he said with all honesty as if it'll count for something. The baroness scramble within the drawer in front of her for a weapon but all she felt was a blade glazing across her neck. He proceeded by pulling out a sack large enough to fit her head in it. Just then, Kal came out of the washroom to stumble upon a brutal scene, letting out a gasp of horror. The man turned his head to where the sound came from and scrutinize the boy.

Absolute shock filled the man's face as he stare into the lavender depth's of the half-drow's eyes.

_No._

_No._

_It can't be...!_

Artemis Entreri was gazing into the eyes of his most hated nemesis. Kal cringed under such an intense gaze.


	4. Fate

Although there are rumors that Barrabus the Grey and Artemis Entreri are the same person (I think it is since they bore many similarities) I'm going to stick to Artemis Entreri for the sake of this story and of course its in a slightly alternate universe so dont go pointing out to me "this never happened in Gauntylgrim" I know it didn't and I'm not going to include that in this story (even tho that was a kickass book but a part of me hated it cause there was just so many changes in it .) Please enjoy the slightly altered universe of Drizzt!

Chapter 5: Fate

There he was, Artemis Entreri was gazing into the eyes of his most hated enemy.

Kalanfein could only cringe. Why was the man staring at him like that? Artemis shook his head, believing his vision to be hazy, but this time he saw the purple eyes of the half-drow who bore a remarkable resemblance to Drizzt Do'urden. He stared at his hair, there was a slight tinge of auburn in them...could it be also that that wench Catti-brie is still alive as well? It made no sense to the assassin but he is going to find some answers now. He marched to the cowering half-drow and yank him hard by the collar of his shirt bringing him to meet his ghostly face.

"Who are you boy?" he demanded.

Kal had no choice but to answer the scary man, "Kal-Kalanfein-"

_Dear gods, please don't let him be what I think he is..._

"-Do'urden," the little boy quiver.

His eyes widen. That bastard Jarlaxle lied to him! All these years he had thought that the ranger was dead and a part of him died with the drow because he "died" to the blows he inflicted on Kimmuriel's shield and since he carried a guilty conscious of some sort. But now the drow ranger is alive and has a family of his own...if he ever meet Jarlaxle again he is going to give him a piece of his blade through that lying heart of his. A small part of Entreri is happy that Drizzt is alive, that he hadn't die a honorless death, and another part of him feared his rematch with the drow. How much more deadlier has Drizzt become?

While Artemis was in his inner monologue, Kal stared at the man with hope and fear. He sense that this man carried a prowess that could match his father's and yet he might be his salvation out of this hellhole, that he might help him return home since he did slay that horrible baroness.

"Please sir," Kal begged with fleeting hope in his eyes, "can you take me home?"

His inner monologues were interuptted by the plea of the half-drow in front of him. Once again he noted the striking resemblance the boy possessed to Drizzt and slightly Catti-brie. What was the son of Drizzt Do'urden doing in a place like this anyways? The assassin knew that Drizzt would never abandon his friends and especially not his family, perhaps he was separated and was taken as a slave? It seemed most likely the latter.

"Please." Kal begged.

He couldn't help but take pity on the boy. Should he use the boy for his gain against Drizzt? Or slay him to just spite him? No, the assassin will not sink that low to spite his enemies. As much as he hated Drizzt, he despised those who used children for their own gains and he is certainly not going to do that for the son of his nemesis.

With a great sigh he said, "Quickly climb onto my shoulders and hang on tight," he instructed. The assassin planned on sneaking out of there since a fight is no place for a boy. Kal did as he instructed and latched onto his broad shoulders as he pulled out a grappling hook, hooking it to a ceiling beam and proceeded climbing up to the windows above.

* * *

There is it, the city known for it's slave trade as Drizzt followed the tracks here. His anger welling up in him but he forced it down, it would do no good to save his son. Stalking in the shadows of the city, Drizzt tried to pick up bits of pieces of information about the whereabouts of his son. After hiding for many painstaking hours, he finally heard that a half-drow was sold by a man called Lucius and Drizzt decided to pay the man a visit. He spotted the fortress that belonged to the man and proceeded into climbing the stone walls without making a sound. The ranger got over the edge and was spotted by a patrolling guard.

The man didn't have the chance to react since Drizzt slashed across his throat with lightning speed. Although Drizzt didn't like to take lives, he was in no mood to show mercy, and since the guards work for the man for slavetrade, he doubted he would've spared him anyways. He hid the body and sneak into the fortress in stealth. For some reason there seem to be a lack of guards but Drizzt did not ponder that for long, he intended to have a few words with Lucius about the whereabouts of his boy. Stalking through the halls for what it seemed like an eternity for Drizzt, he finally spotted the door that he assume to be the man's chambers but there was many guards there.

Drizzt pulled out his scimitars and stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself in his deadly glory radiating an aura of pure intention of killing.

"Get out of my way or die," he snarled with a menacing tone.

Some of the guards shivered at the sound of his voice but nonetheless pulled out their weapons to face the drow that came out of nowhere. What was the chance of twenty against one anyways?

If only they knew who their adversary was.

The ranger decided to unleash the Hunter within him-not before he summoned Gwenhwyvar-and sprinted towards the guards who stood between him and the man who has any information about his son. If he had to burn down the whole city then so be it. Drizzt slashed across the abdomen of the four guards in front of him in a single swipe of his blade whilst the great panther pounced on top of two of the guards on Drizzt's left before taking their faces with a savage bite. The drow twirled his scimitars in a circular motion slicing off the hands of three guards. While Drizzt and Guenwhyvar were busy slaughtering the foolish guards, one of them somehow manage to sneak by the powerful duo and ran down the corridor to get more help.

In a matter of minutes Drizzt and Guenwyhvar walked over the corpses of the guards and knocked open, stumbling upon the pompous man with two wenches on his sides having a merry time until the drow walked in on them.

"Who are you!" he demanded and was a little scared.

"You ladies better get out of here," he ordered the women who scrambled out of the room.

"I said who are you, you son of a bitch!" he shouted as he pulled out a dagger.

A cruel smile painted themselves on Drizzt's lips, so unlike the drow, but he intended to make this man suffer for what he did to his son and all the lives he had enslaved for his benefits. In a single stride his scimitar was up to the man's neck, scratching his neck by the tiniest bit, blood trickling down his throat.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, tell me where is my son," Drizzt demanded, his voice ice cold.

"Your...son?"

Drizzt punched him, knocking him down onto his rump and drawing his blade again to his head. "My son, the half-drow you've taken. Where is he?"

The man thought for a moment, "Oh him! Yes I do recall, he was my most expensive profit."

This anger Drizzt who made a deep gash across the man's face. How dare he treat his son like meat! "Where is he!"

"I-I don't know!" he cried.

Drizzt plunged his scimitar through the man's right knee cap, "Let me help you remember then," Drizzt said sweetly.

The man groaned in pain, "I sold him to a woman called Baroness Sharlene Ravenlocke!"

"Where is he?" he demanded once again, growing impatient of this man.

"She-she lives in the Blackrose Mansion to the east of here."

Drizzt conceded that and pulled out his blade from the man's knee and just then the door open with a whole platoon of armored guards charging at the ranger.

Drizzt and Guenwyhvar proceeded with massacring them all.

* * *

Sorry guys! I know the fighting scenes seemed a bit lame but I got too lazy to describe how drizzt slaugther a whole army. drizzt is awesome, he can kick anyone's ass lol so no need to describe that part haha...if you thought the fight scenes with a whole lot of people was too plain ill try and detail it more in the future


	5. Hallucination

Chapter 5: Hallucination

Outside the ruined fortress, Drizzt was panting heavily. Not because he was tired-although destroying the fortress and freeing the slaves was tiring-but also he couldn't believe himself.

Drizzt took the time to torture the slave overlord...and it was satisfying to Drizzt to hear his screams.

Drizzt shook himself with a little more than horror...was he becoming like the drow? Like the rest of his accursed kin?

No, the man deserved his punishment, not only enslaving and ruining the lives of many people but also for mistreating his son and sold him to a cruel master.

He started off to the east with the horse he "acquired", he will find his son and take him back home to his family again. Even if it meant unleashing hell on earth.

* * *

Catti-brie finished putting on some ointment on her son to heal the bruises that suddenly appeared on the half-drow.

Of late, strange bruises and welts would appear out of nowhere and Keloraun would burst out crying from time to time, feeling his twin's pain. Kel's mood have changed greatly, he was no longer the happy and energetic child he once was; he would sit in the middle of the common room staring blankly into nothingness as if someone had stolen his soul. Catti-brie and Lyra did their best to cheer up the boy but it did little good, he would smile for just a bit and then go back to his "catatonic" state. It pained Catti-brie, that someone out there is hurting her child. Oh how she wished she could join Drizzt on his hunt and punish the ones who dare even lay a finger on her child! But it also amazed the human woman of just how close the twins actually were...to feel each other thoughts and emotions. In a sense, a part of her wished the twins didn't have that kind of power, she couldn't even bare the thought of how much pain her baby was going through and yet she was glad that they did or else how might she know what is happening to her child? Catti-brie felt sick, what kind of mother is she to ponder how much suffering her children are going through? She forced the dark thoughts down, it would do no good to her family. It was up to Drizzt now to find him and bring him home safely to the warmth and love of his family. Every night, Lyra, Kel, and Catti-brie would huddle together in prayer, praying for the well-being of Drizzt and Kalanfein and that they would be home soon. The siblings slept with their mother for comfort in their parents' bedroom, soothing each other and their lost brother.

One day, the sad eyes of Kel suddenly changed into embers of hope. "Momma...!"

"What is it me boy?" Catti-brie asked breathlessly, excited by her son's excitement. She almost dropped the dishes she was washing.

"Kal's out! Kal's out!" he exclaimed hopping up and down.

"Kal's out!" Lyra squealed in joy.

A smile touched upon Catti-brie's lips, her son is safe now! And he is coming home.

Catti-brie couldn't help but wonder, "Is Drizzt with him?"

Kel shook his head, "Someone else helped Kal."

Her eyes widen. She wasn't sure of the implications of that statement.

* * *

Kal's belly rumbled, he hadn't eaten properly in the last few days. He looked towards the man who rescued him, pondering if it was a good idea to ask him for some food.

The half-drow didn't have to ask though. The assassin heard the child's rumbling stomach and considering the circumstances he rescued him from, he was very malnourish. He stopped the horse and help the boy down.

"Wait here," he ordered and scampered off to the distance.

The little boy couldn't hide his joy, that someone actually is concerned about him. He waited patiently for the man to return to him with food and just a little later the assassin brought back a rabbit.

"It's not much but it should fill you for a while," he stated and the boy nodded. They made a little camp just off the road where the assassin cooked the rabbit and handed it to the boy. While Kal was devouring the rabbit, Artemis couldn't help himself but observe the boy's features. _So much like his father..._ except the slight tinge of auburn in his hair although it was still mostly white. Anger began to boil within him, that Drizzt isn't dead, the bastard Jarlaxle lied and used him, and Drizzt have beaten him once again...at life.

To his eyes, the boy have changed into an adult Drizzt and began to grin savagely at Artemis. "_Oh Artemis, when will you ever learn_?" the conjured "_Drizzt_" sneered at him with a wicked smile.

The assassin's right hand went to the hilt of the dagger and unsheathe it. _How dare he mocks me!_

Kal dropped the rabbit, eyes wide with terror. "S-Sir?" he was shaken. The man turned from a seemingly nice person to something the boy couldn't quite described...but it was pretty close to being a monster.

The boy yelped in fear and backed away slowly. The cry of the boy knocked him out of his trance and Entreri was no longer looking at Drizzt Do'urden but at his child shivering. Entreri immediately sheathed his dagger again and turned his head away in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll be back," he gave the boy an apologetic smile and ran into the thicket to clear his mind. Kal could only stare at him blankly, confusion written all over his face, is the man delusional?

Artemis couldn't believe it, for a moment he had a hallucination and nearly struck at an innocent child. Artemis Entreri may be a killer but he is not that low to strike at a child! But why was he seeing images of Drizzt whenever he stared at the boy for long? The assassin wondered if he was losing his mind, so obsessed he was over the drow that he is willing to attack anyone that even bare a hint of resemblance? Well the boy didn't bare a hint, he bared _alot_ of him. For the first time, Artemis feared the well being of someone, someone that is the son of his nemesis. The boy did nothing to deserve his anger and frustration, he rebuked himself. And yet for a moment he was more than willing to slay him. Artemis felt sick to his gut, he would never forgive himself if he murdered a child, even if the child belong to Drizzt.

He threw he dagger at the bark fo the tree and groaned. He will not believe that he is losing it, he will not! After he finish his business with his employee, he will help the boy return home to his family and hopefully never cross blades with Drizzt again. He laughed, Drizzt will most likely attack him for even being near his child, not that he could blame him. _But still..._ The half-drow didn't deserve anything of this. With a determined sigh, he stalked out of the thicket and slowly strode to the boy.

"I'm sorry for my..."outburst"...I was having a..."relapse". He truly meant the apology and actually hope the boy will forgive him. He couldn't believe it. What was becoming of him?

Kal stared at him hard, wondering if the man will have another "relapse" later. It scared him but he saw no other chance of getting home but he sensed that the man really meant his words. "It's okay!."

Artemis smile, genuinely, at the excitement of the child.


End file.
